Love is a Furious Flame
by ShootingStar147
Summary: Oneshot - This story was inspired by a scene in Act 4 of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon.  Rei has a crush on one of her teammates but by the time she wants to tell the person will it be too late?  Alternate Universe


Author's Note: I've decided that on days when I am not writing a chapter for the PGSM fan fic that I currently have on this site I'm going to be writing some "oneshots" and more than likely they will ALL be of the "Shoujo-Ai" Theme.

The inspiration behind this particular story that you are about to read came from a scene in Act 4 of the Pretty Guardian series when Ami was talking to Rei as they were looking for the Youma at the costume party. This IS an AU so if the characters seem to be acting a bit differently during the story then that is why and I felt it fair to tell you in advance

ENJOY!

ShootingStar147

Love is a Furious Flame

Ah springtime! A time when a young man's fancy turns to love...or at least that's what people say but whether or not its true is a whole other story!

My name is Mizuno Ami and my sign is Virgo. I was born on September 10th and my mother is a famous doctor. I had aspirations of one day being like her when I grew up but something happened that changed my life forever!

I guess you could say it all started one day when Tuskino-san and I had just gotten out of school for the day. I was heading to the Alto Seminar when Usagi suggested stopping at the Hikawa Shrine to visit Rei-Chan. I wanted to protest because of the time that I had missed Cram School for her pajama party but agreed under the condition that it was just a brief visit. Usagi agreed and off we went. When we got to the Temple Rei was sweeping away the leaves that had fallen and smiled as we appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Konnichiwa Usagi-chan!" She exclaimed as Usagi approached and greeted me with the formal "Mizuno-san" as she became quick to use whenever around me. I guess it only seemed fair as I always used formal greetings when I met up with the girls for the whatever we did. As I came closer Rei seemed to blush a little bit. This happened a few times since after the costume party when we helped Tuskino-san take down the youma and Rei and I had a kind of "Heart to Heart" as some would call it. Since that day whenever she saw me something seemed to come over her and I alwaus seemed to wonder if she was coming down with a sickness. Usagi on the other hand was always oblivious to it as was the case today

"How have things been around here Rei? Been busy at all?" Usagi asked and Rei just politely said no. Ever since the incident with the missing girls and despite the fact that her name was cleared of any wrong doing there were people that still didn't like her for thinking she was "cursed". Usagi and I both knew differently but it was always hard to convince Rei to do certain things. Would you believe she still refuses to do karaoke? If anyone should be paranoid about Karaoke it should be me but I sang in front of Naru and Usagi and it didn't bother me one bit.

Sorry...went off on a bit of a tangent there!

15 Minutes past and we helped Hino-san for a little bit before I headed off to the Seminar leaving Tuskino-san and Rei-san alone. Usagi waited for just as I disappeared down the stairs to get to asking Rei about her "unusual behaviour". "Rei-chan" Usagi began "what's up with you and Ami?" She asked matter of factly and Rei's head shot faster than a lawn dart! "Nothing Usagi. Why? What do you THINK is up?" Rei asked pointedly and this caused Usagi to take a step back for a second.

"Oh no I wasn't trying to imply anything Rei-chan but it seems whenever Ami's around you get a little...flushed I guess is the term." Usagi explained and Rei knew that when Usagi made her mind up about something there was no changing it. "It's just...I don't know how to explain it Usagi. Ami's a good girl and her life is not one anyone should have to go through. Not her, not Mako-chan ,not anyone!" Rei exclaimed and this left Usagi in some serious thought. What did Rei know that Usagi didn't? Usagi was going to press on but thought better of it and went home to eat dinner.

That night while I was at the Seminar I couldn't help but glance at a picture that was taken of Hino-san and myself at an amusement park. Usagi had convinced us that it would have been wise to go have fun and "not worry so much about Senshi Business for a day". I agreed that it would be nice as did Rei and we all had a ball. Rei won this huge stuffed bear and gave it to Usagi while I stuck to some of the "tamer" rides and let them be. As the day wore on Rei asked me to go on the Ferris wheel with her. I agreed and Usagi was a little struck dumb this although so was I even though I agreed to do it because it is one of the rides that usually is a lot of fun to do at the end of the day.

As the ride came to a stop Rei was asleep on my shoulder. This wouldn't have been TOO awkward except for the fact that the next group that was going to get into the car was wondering what was going on. THAT group had Motoki, Makoto and Minako in it!

_And people wonder why I don't do things like this often_

Back in the real world and the class went by with a flash. I aced the mock test that the teacher gave and went home without incident. No Youmas, nobody sneaking up on me and no worries! When I got home it was empty like normal and I headed for bed. Life was as it should have been!

_That is...until two days later!_

What happened you ask? Well I'll tell you!

So class had adjourned for lunch and I went to my usual space on the roof. I was reviewing some of the material from class when I saw Rei's number show up on the Cell Phone. "Moshi Moshi" I said politely while wiping my mouth of the sandwich crumbs that had stuck to my face. "Good Afternoon Ami" She began "I was wondering...could you come over to the Temple after you get done school today? I want to talk to you about something." She explained and while I wanted to say no she had stated that it was for AFTER cram school ,so I agreed to go see her then.

The rest of the day was a complete blur and if you asked me to tell you all what happened I honestly don't think that I could tell you all that was covered. When I got to the shrine Rei was looking up into the stars when she saw me at the top of the steps and politely greeted me as we took our seats on the platform she was sitting on before I came.

"Ami" She began "have you ever...thought about what its like to be in love?" She finished and I had to actually think about this one. This wasn't a question I normally dealt with but when I came up with a satisfactory answer I responded to her inquiry. "No Rei I honestly haven't. I've been busy with school and when we fight our enemies helping you guys out that it never really occurred to me. Is something wrong Hino-san?" I asked not realizing where this was going to go.

"Ami...I think I'm in love with someone. The problem is that...I don't know how to tell them and I'm scared of what their reaction might be. You understand where I'm coming from right Ami?" She asked and I nodded. I never thought I'd have this kind of conversation with Hino-san as the closest we had to anything like this was a conversation about just working together as Senshi back when the Silver Crystal was out there. Where was this going?

"Hino-san...I know how hard it is for you to open up to people. When we fought the Youma at the party I remember that you didn't want to sing because you aren't a fan of it. The fact that you confide in me a lot is something that I will always honour and cherish. If you need anything from me you know I'll be there for you." I told her as I got up and patted her on the shoulder before leaving the Temple for the night. Little did I know that soon Hino-san and I were about to start something special!

The next day was an interesting day as I didn't have cram school but Luna called and there was a Youma attacking at one of the local train stations and going towards T*A School! I quickly changed and made my way there with Usagi in tow and when we got there the monster was heaving bodies that it had sucked the energy out of and it looked like a massacre just minus the blood! Rei saw the bodies and transformed herself as we had a three on one advantage against the creature. What none of us accounted for was the shear fact that this was a powerful monster indeed and deflected all of our attacks leaving the walls worse for wear. Little did we that one of US was going to be feeling about the same in a minute!

This occurred when Mars used the Youma Taizan but got it bounced back. The problem was that when it got deflected it came in my direction so quick that I flew through the glass and crashed through one of the desks! The last thing I could honestly remember before I blacked out was hearing the clatter of footsteps which meant the others had arrived. The black void that I entered at that point in time was eerie and I had wondered if I was going to leave it when I heard a voice sitting next to me.

"Ami-chan...Ami-chan wake up please!" I heard the plea of one individual and when I awoke I saw Hino-san sitting in a chair next to the bed. The surrondings were a lot different than if I home or even Usagi's...was I...in her bedroom? "Rei...oooh!" I said as the effect of crashing through the desk had not yet subsided. "Oh God Ami thank God your ok...THANK GOD!" Rei nearly yelled almost in tears and I did what I could to console her. I know that it was a pretty hefty blast that I took and even I wondered if I was going to make it...but this was one reaction from someone like Rei that I never expected!

"Rei...how long..." I was cut off by Rei's finger on my lips as she spoke "You took a nasty shot from a Youma at my school and we all wondered if you...were..." Rei trailed off and I felt bad for her. This however brought me back to that conversation we had before and the time on the Ferris Wheel and THEN it all started to click for me. "Rei I have something I want to ask you." I told the priestess and she sat at attention waiting to hear the question "When you said you were in love with someone...let me ask it this way. Is it a girl you're in love with?" I asked and Rei just politely nodded before I continued "Is this girl someone we both know?" I asked again and then she started smiling which meant I didn't have to ask the next question because she did it for me.

"I promised myself I would never fall in love recklessly Mizuno-san." She started "But when I met you and we had that talk that day at the costume party something...started to change I guess is the best way to put. I'd sometimes sit in the fire room and just meditate and the look on your face was one of innocence and yet also acceptance and understanding. You were so genuine that I wondered what it would be like to be closer to you relationshipwise. When you got captured by Kunzite and brainwashed to fight against us I wondered if there was ever going to be a chance to tell you how I really felt. When you came back to our side I was so happy that I felt like Usagi when she became reunited with Endyimon and I wondered aloud how to tell you about my feelings." She explained and I put out a hand to brush away the tears that were streaming down her cheek. She was a good person and she deserved as much in return. I had to tell her the truth.

"I felt the same way Hino-san. I also know that we are the same in the manner that we are alone a lot more that we should be. Sure we have Usagi and the rest of the senshi but Makoto has Motoki and Usagi Mamoru. I know the feelings you have are genuine and I wanted you to know that...I love you Rei Hino. I love you with all of my heart and soul and I will do whatever I can to help protect you when the time comes." I finished and Rei just broke down in tears as she placed her head down on the bed and I sat up and stroked her hair gently.

It would be a day or two before I could return home but I helped Rei out around the temple and smiled as we had breakfast together for the first time not just as Sailor Senshi but as a couple. When Usagi came over and we told her the news she was extremely happy for us and we were relieved. True Usagi is one of the more accepting people we knew but this was something that caught the two of US off guard never mind the rest of the crew. As the day went on the other two girls came over to congratulate us and we just smiled politely and thanked them. As night fell over the shrine and we spent the night together in Rei's bed there was one thing she said that forever rang true

"Love is always a furious flame"

And hers was never going to be put out!


End file.
